With the rapid development of wireless network technologies, wireless networks have broadly expanded their coverage. With the common use of wireless networks, a wireless network security problem has become more obvious. Currently, in a wireless network, communication between a terminal and a wired local area network (WLAN) is implemented through a wireless access point (AP). The wireless AP provides a bridge between a wireless workstation and the WLAN. Within the coverage of the wireless AP, the terminal (including mobile terminal and fixed terminal) detects a received wireless signal and obtains Service Set Identifier (SSID) of the wireless AP, such that the terminal is connected to the network through the wireless AP.
Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) technology is a technology that allows personal computers (PCs) and smart terminals (e.g., tablet computers, smartphones, etc.) to connect together wirelessly. Almost all smartphones, tablet computers and laptops support Wi-Fi Internet access technology. The Wi-Fi technology is may be the most widely used wireless network transmission technology. Wi-Fi network are based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards.
In general, a basic Wi-Fi network AP can broadcast its network information (e.g., SSID). If a Wi-Fi terminal searches for a Wi-Fi network, the Wi-Fi network AP sends out response information and informs the Wi-Fi terminal of its SSID. Some Wi-Fi network APs may hide their own network information based on security or other considerations. In this case, only the terminal that knows the SSID information of one Wi-Fi network can connect to this Wi-Fi network.
With the rapid development of network technologies, a lot of smart home systems, Internet of things (IOT) systems and sensor network systems use the Wi-Fi communication technology. The number of Wi-Fi networks in living and working environments has increased tremendously. The Wi-Fi networks are often deployed for the specific purposes stated above, such as connecting various appliances. There is no big different between the private Wi-Fi networks and the Wi-Fi broadband router for connecting to the Internet. If a user uses a regular Wi-Fi terminal (e.g., a mobile phone) to connect to the Wi-Fi network, the Wi-Fi terminal may mistakenly connect to the private Wi-Fi network. However, the original intention of the user is to connect to the Internet. This may result in inconvenience for the user. If the network information of the private Wi-Fi network is set to be hidden when the private Wi-Fi network is deployed, a recently joined Wi-Fi terminal may not find the correct Wi-Fi network.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a Wi-Fi network connection method and system with characteristics of automatic adaptation, concealment and connection security.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.